Destiniy Mistress
by Cherry-blossom-sama
Summary: read for your self to see if you like it! R


Hi, my name is Cherry-blossom-sama, but you can call me Cherry.Anyways... this is my first fanfic so please don't go hard on me. I didn't have any help on it either.Besides i got a bad computer. I'm not good in spelling or grammer either so i am sorry for any spelling misakes or grammer misakes .And I bet that I am younger then most of the fanfics writers. S+S of course!!! I love this couple!!! They are such a KAWAII couple. Oh yeah, and maybe I'll even add in a little bit of E+T.  
  
NOTE: I don't own CCS. I never did and never will!!!!!! Clamp owns CCS!!!! Not me!!!!! So don't sue me!!!!!!_  
  
"..........."= the word that they are speaking out loud  
  
'............' =A person's thoughts  
  
Words in italics are emphasized words.  
  
CaP letters = yelling  
  
(^-^........^-^) or (~-~.........~_~)= my comments  
  
(a/n............)= notice for you  
  
~~~~~~~~~ = Change of scenery and or time  
  
~Flashback~ = flashback  
  
~End of Flashback~ = end of the flash back  
  
Destiny Mistress  
  
Chapter One: The mysterios stranger  
  
by Kawaii Blossom  
  
****__________________________________________________****  
  
"Sakura, earth to Sakura!!!!"said a voice. "huh? oh sorry Eriol...demo...i was thinking about what had happened early at the airport."(~-~ Did you think it was going be Syaoran??Huh??)  
  
~flashback~  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
"What was that, Sakura!?"asked Tomoyo " You don't think that it is a clow card to you? How about you, Syaoran?"  
  
"I don't know, bu-" start Sakura "The plane's on FIRE!"interuped Syaoran  
  
The minute Sakura heard that she started to run towards the plane that was on fire. With Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Kero. (~-~ as Meilin would say "the stuff animal" *ouch Ouch OUCH* k, i stop Kero Fans)  
  
As Sakura was about to transform her key she heard a voice say" STOP! Don't interfere with this. Make it easier on the both of us."  
  
Sakura heard it but chose to prentended she didn't coz she dosen't want ppl hurt. She didn't know if the other heard it but ppl's lives was at sake, so jshe didn't ask or ponder.  
  
" Key of the star  
  
with powers burning bright  
  
reveil the wand  
  
the force ingnite  
  
RELEASE" command Sakura to turn the key into the star wand but nothing happened.(~-~ i fixed it with the help of lauren (animalover65@hotmail.com))  
  
"Release!"  
  
"RELEASE!!"  
  
" Sakura . . . please don't cry!" begged Syaoran. He can't bear it when she crys. It hurts too much. It's like a knife just stadded his heart.  
  
" Why won't it change?!?" cried Sakura saddly.  
  
Syaoran hugs her tightly trying to comfort her and to stop her from crying and stabbing his heart painfull using her tearfull, emerald eyes.  
  
"Please Sakura, stop crying!" said Syaoran while hugging her more tightly.  
  
"*sob* Why? *sob* *sniff* Why? *sniff*" sobbed Sakura.  
  
"I told you . . . don't worry. The key will work again once you're back home and rested. Nobody was hurt or killed. Only the plane was damaged and that is all that i want. Mwahahaha!!! Just joking, " said the mysterous voice once more.  
  
"See, Sakura! Sakura? Sakura!" gasped Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura!" yelled Syaoran as Sakura suddenly fainted onto his lap. Syaoran stared worringly into her closed eyelid.'I hope she's alright. She looks so tired out.'  
  
"Don't worry she is just tired that's all. Take her home and her some rest." advished the worried but quiet voice.  
  
Suddenly and definty not quietly a short reciepe writen in small print appeared infront of Syaoran and Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
"That is a good reciepe for helping Sakura feel better." yelled the gentle yet loud voice. It sounded like he/she was walking away.  
  
"ARIGATO!" Yelling Tomoyo and Yukito.  
  
"You're welcomed!" yelled the voice once more, exect the voice seemed farther away but it was just as loud.  
  
"MATTE!" yelled Kero and Eroil as loud as possible" WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"You will know when the time is right. And not any earlier." said the voice though this time it was hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Ano, but did I just hear that stuffed animal talk?"  
  
"Hey, don't call me THAT" yelled Kero " I have a name ya know. And it's not THE STUFFED ANIMAL. My name is Keroberos-------Kero for short."  
  
"I ALWAYS knew there was something about the stuffed ani-" started Touya.  
  
"MY NAME IS KEROBEROS TO YOU AND NOT STUFFED ANIMA-"  
  
"RELAX! We need to get Sakura home first,---" said Syaoran, but could not help himself from saying"stuffed animal."  
  
"MY NAME IS NO-"  
  
"Li's right, we need to get Sakura home first"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they reached home and put the very tired out (and fainted) Sakura to bed. Syaoran explained everything with the help of Melin, Kero, Eroil, and Tomoyo to a very confused father and a very confused and angery bother. That is after he finished making the very hard to make soup with the help of Mr. Kinomoto( who insinted that he should help) and personnaly fed Sakura. After he finished both he and Sakura was redder then a tomato.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
" I still can't belive all this happened and how dad and Touya took everything so calmly." said Sakura " Well . . . maybe not everything for Touya."  
  
"I heard that, Kaijuu!"  
  
" SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU" yelled Sakura and Syaoran at the same time. Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed very red and do i mean VERY (and breaking the world record by the redness of the blush too).  
  
"That is ssssssssssooooooooooooo KAWAII." giggled Tomoyo, who was listening to their every word and is also recording it too as usual.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
"HHHHOOOOEEE!!!!!!!!!! Tomoyo!!!!!!!!" yelled a certain person who is also very red on the face.  
  
*sigh* signed Syaoran" The same old Tomoyo forever."  
  
'*sigh*I just wondered who that voice at the airport belonged to .' thought Sakura. The same tought ran through everyone's head.  
  
To be continued...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
****______________End of chapter one.______________________****  
  
Well, this is a stuid place to stop but i have to stop and go to sleep. It 2:00am!  
  
Please someone review me!! This is my first chapter and my first fanfic! Please go easy on me. Don't flame me. Give me a suggestion about how to make it better! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me if you like or not. Should i go on or not?  
  
-Cherry-blossom-sama 


End file.
